Alpha Webster
Alpha Webster is the daughter of King Azaz the Unabridged of Dictionopolis from the Phantom Tollbooth. In the destiny conflict, she stands as a Rebel, nothing good comes of her destiny, plain and simple. Appearance Alpha has frizzy brown hair pulled back in a vain attempt to tame it. She has grey eyes and wears round wire-rimmed glasses that seem a little too large for her face. She wears a white long sleeved form fitting top, faded blue jeans and brown boots. She has a golden necklace that spells out her name, and wears a belt that looks like it's made out of books. Personality Brainy. Very nerdy and smart. She usually hates to show that off, but it's pretty obvious, as she, like her father, has a tendency to use two words where just one would suffice. She always blushes after she realizes what she has done and tries to apologize, but in all honesty, talking to her is like talking to a dictionary. She counts A's. She has up to 657 A's at this point, and she gets mad when she gets A minuses and has threatened teachers in order for them to change it. Of course, many people think when she threatens them it feels like they're being threatened by a mouse. Actually, one teacher has described Alpha threatening her for an A was like a mouse missing all of it's limbs and sitting on a cupcake was threatening them. Alpha's intellect is the thing most people first notice about her and it's easy to just pass her off as the weirdo obsessed with school. But in all reality, Alpha is more than that. Alpha is very much a feminist and is very much against any sexist comments and jokes being made, and she isn't afraid to let people know that. With some people, you have to dumb things down. With Alpha, you have to do the opposite. It's hard for her to understand people who speak like normal people should, which is probably because her father has spoken to her like a college professor since she was born. Alpha has feelings. She feels sad, she feels angry, she feels happy, she feels love, she feels things. But people treat her like a walking dictionary and don't treat her like beneath that is a real girl. And maybe it's because she has a hard time letting her feelings out. Matters of the brain are easy. She's very logical and always finds the right answer. Matters of the heart are hard. She doesn't understand people who fear mice or spiders, things that can't hurt them, or people who get their heart broken every weak. Friends TBA Romance (Honestly, Alpha and Alger if they weren't related.) Family Father: Azaz Webster, The Unabridged Obsessed with words, Azaz has crammed every bit of knowledge down his daughter's throat since she was little and has never experienced fatherly love. She gets his approval when she gets A's or A pluses, so that's why she strives so hard for them. She longs to hear him tell her he's proud of her. Aunt: Purity Reason A knowledgeable woman, it amazes Alpha how Gentle never questions her mother loves her, even if Purity is like a less severe King Azaz. She loves her aunt and Purity is more like a mother to her than an Aunt. Aunt: Sweetheart Rhyme While Alpha does love Sweetheart, or Sweetie as the family calls her, she doesn't understand the unconditional love and cheerfulness she bestows to everyone around her. It confuses her. Uncle: Calculus Math the Mathmagician Calc distrusts Alpha and looks upon her with disdain. The rivalry never ended between the brothers, as evident with Alpha's name. She was born three days before Calc's son and Azaz had to flaunt that to his brother. Needless to say, the two do not spend any time together. Cousin: Gentle Reason Gentle can sympathize somewhat with Alpha, as her mother pushes for perfection, but honestly, those two aren't that similar and therefore they don't spend a lot of time together. When they do, they have fun, but they don't openly seek out each other's company. And Alpha always calls her Genevieve, which annoys her. Cousin: Valiant Rhyme TBA Cousin: Alger Math TBA Pet She has a pet lemur. Yes a pet lemur. A ring tailed lemur named Thesaurus, he understands when she talks to her and can read, since Alpha has painstakingly taught him how. It's strange, the lemur's intellect, but Alpha does love him. Interests '''Books: '''Books have been her solace, her way of escaping, ever since she was small. She likes story books the best, but never reads them in front of her father because he disapproves of them, and instead she hides it behind encyclopedias and dictionaries. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Phantom Tollbooth Category:Princesses